Proverbs
by Inu-rose
Summary: The gang is bored on a hot summer day and keeps annoying Hiei with ancient sayings. So what does Hiei do? R & R, no flames please.


Inu-Rose: Hey guys! This is a one shot fic! The gang is looking up some ancient proverbs. Maybe you've heard of them, maybe you haven't, but they're real.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.  
  
Inu-Rose: On with the fic.  
  
  
  
Hiei was perched on his sycamore outside the fox's window. It was a hot summer day and he was bored. Extremely bored. His eyes wandered lazily to the red-haired kitsune. He was laughing with Yusuke and the fool. "Hn..." he muttered. His gaze went from the fox, to the sky. There was no sun, but it was incredibly humid. Hiei sighed and removed his cloak. He enjoyed the heat, but humidity made him uncomfortable.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi!" the shouting jolted Hiei, and he bolted upright. He recognized Keiko's voice. "I can't believe it! You won't even listen to your own mother! She told you to go to summer school, but again you never listen!" Hiei rolled his eyes. Like Yusuke was going to listen to her, right? Hiei tuned them out for a moment; He had seen a flash of red and blue. He then felt the branch he was sitting on creak underneath more weight. He groaned and sat up to find, Jin, the Wind Master.  
  
"Hiya, Hiei! Boy this is some hot flash ain't it? So whatcha doin' up here all 'lone?" Jin asked, Irish accent and all. "Hn...nothing." Hiei responded. "You wanna go inside? That's where we're headin', the gang and me, that is. You're welcome ta join us!" Jin said again in his accent. "Hn...fine. I'll go get the fox." He said, yawning. Jin grabbed his shoulder. "Like the Irish proverb goes, Hiei. Never send a chicken ta bring home a fox." Jin winked at the fire demon before running down to the kitsune in a blur.  
  
Hiei glared self-consciously at Jin. What was that supposed to mean? Did Jin think little of him? He shrugged it off and went inside. He was met by cool air and an airy atmosphere. He was glad it was--- what the fox had called---air conditioned, in the house. He kept his poker face, but enjoyed the cool, rushing, air. "Hey, Hiei! Close the door, you're letting the cool air out!" Hiei growled at Yusuke's voice, but did as he was told.  
  
"Hey, Hiei! Wanna sit over here, pal?" he looked over at Kuwabara. Ever since he had used the dark dragon technique in the dark tournament, the fool had been nicer to the koormie. He probably thought that if he could win his trust, he wouldn't have to worry about the dragon inside. "Hn...friends are crutches for the weak." He spat. "Come, now Hiei. As the saying goes, 'when one has no needle, thread is useless.'" He turned to Kurama. The proverb hadn't even made any sense! He growled and plopped down next to the red-head.  
  
As Yukina walked inside the room from the kitchen, Kuwabara suddenly changed the subject from music, to his muscles. Yukina watched naïvely and laughed. 'Silly clown!' she thought as Kuwabara turned red. He went on and on, about how he made it into this special fighting school or something. He kept stretching the truth until Touya had decided to stop him. "The longer the explanation, the bigger the lie." Hiei couldn't help but growl. What was with all of the damned sayings?  
  
"Is something wrong Hiei?" all eyes were now upon him. It was time he hit them back with his own proverb. "_Usisafirie nyota ya mwenzio_." The gang stared in shock. Hiei resisted a smirk as he left the room. 'That'll teach them to mess with my mind.' He thought leaving them clueless.  
  
  
  
Inu-Rose: Believe it or not, they are all real proverbs. The last proverb was Swahili. It meant 'Don't set sail using someone else's star.' Here are some more proverbs:  
  
'Kila jambo na wakati wake.' = There is a time for everything  
  
'machoni rafiki, myoni mnafiki.' = friendly in the eyes, a hypocrite in the heart.  
  
'Usipokifata, hutakipata.' = if you don't reach, you're never going to grab what you're after.  
  
'Remember to dig the well, long before you get thirsty.'  
  
'Do not hit the fly that land's on the tiger's head.'  
  
'The sky is the same color where-ever you go.'  
  
'A good archer is not known by his arrows, but his aim.'  
  
'The road of by and by leads to the house of nothing.'  
  
'He that blows fire must expect sparks in his eyes.'  
  
And the last one, 'It is not for the blind to give an opinion on colors.'  
  
Inu-Rose: Hope you enjoyed the fic! Ja-ne. Review! 


End file.
